


Fen'harel Ma Halam (Dread Wolf Ends You)

by TheAssassinLover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Again, Angst, Bloodshed, Death, F/M, Poor Inquisitor, Post Trespasser, Solas fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: Solas has succeeded in tearing down the veil, but things did not go as he planned and the Evanuris are free. Ariva Lavellan went off in search of him, but things take a tragic turn when Andruil and Elgar'nan appear.





	

Solas had done it; he had accomplished his goal of tearing down the veil. One thing, however, had not gone as planned. The Evanuris had been freed, and his plan to stop them had failed. Where they had gone to exactly was a mystery, but he knew they would be plotting revenge. Meanwhile, the world around him turned to chaos as entire nations began to fall.

“You finally succeeded in your goal, are you happy now?” A voice cut through his thoughts. A familiar voice he hadn’t expected to hear ever again.

“Vhenan,” He spoke quietly turning to face her. “You have survived.” Solas couldn’t deny the feeling of joy that briefly passed through him.

“Barely but yes. Is this truly what you wanted, the world burning down around you? Were we so insignificant that you feel nothing for what you have done?” Ariva’s gaze bore into him and he looked down ashamed.

“None of you were ever insignificant, but this was the only way. For now, however, we face a larger problem. The Evanuris, they have been freed. My plans to keep them locked away have failed.” His gaze returned to Ariva. “They will come for me. I do not wish for you to be caught in the crossfire vhenan.”

“After all this time, after everything and you think I would just leave. I gave too much to this world Solas, but I gave more to you. I would not leave you to your fate alone.” She approached him cupping her remaining hand to his face. “I love you; nothing is going to change that.”

“They will use you against me.” He whispered resting his forehead against hers. One of his hands held hers in place while the other wrapped around her waist in an embrace.

“Let them try, I will stand with you Solas.” Her lips found his with an urgency that he was unaccustomed to. He had missed her, more than words could ever describe. The kiss deepened and he pulled her against him. They broke apart and Ariva stared at him with softened eyes. “Emma lath…”

“Now what have I stumbled upon here? A wolf and his prey?” Solas pulled back from Ariva and stood protectively between her and the intruder. “No, this is something far deeper.” Their expression twisted into one of disgusted amusement. “I will admit she is a pretty one Fen’harel, though I am curious as to what happened to her arm.”

“Andruil, I should have known it would be you they sent for me.” His expression hardened.

“Perceptive as always. Shall we see if your skills remain as unchanged?” The huntress asked moving to strike. The two of them moved swiftly, both so fluid that their movements reminded Ariva of a deadly dance. The fight did not last long, Andruil clearly still weak from her time locked away. “Not bad wolf, but did you truly believe I would be foolish enough to come alone after the last time?” She asked as Solas held the pointed end of his staff to her throat.

He heard Ariva’s gasp and immediately turned to see her in the hands of Elgar’nan, the all-father himself. “A mortal, truly Dread Wolf?” Solas moved toward them when a searing pain forced him to his knees. One of Andruil’s arrows embedded itself in his side. The wound would not be fatal, but he was unable to move. “Never turn your back on an enemy wolf.” The self-proclaimed goddess taunted.

If Ariva had not been disabled by the anchor and retained her left arm Solas knew she would have been able to break free. As it was, however, she was helpless. “There are traces of your magic left in her. I assume that is what caused the loss of her limb.”

“Leave her be. She has nothing to do with this.” He knew his words would fall on deaf ears but he had to try.

“She may not have had anything to do with your plans Dread Wolf, but she became a part of this when you involved yourself with her.” Elgar’nan stared at him cruelly. “It would kill you to lose her.” He taunted pressing a dagger against her skin.

“Please,” Solas never thought he would find himself pleading with the all-father, but in that moment he would do almost anything.

“It really is a shame.” The ancient mage continued turning his attention to Ariva. “You would have fit well in our world. Unfortunately, you bonded with the Dread Wolf, and he has brought you your death. Fen’harel ma halam.” With those words, Elgar’nan drove the dagger into Ariva’s chest.

Her cry of pain came in sync with Solas’ shout of “No!” After ripping the dagger from her flesh Elgar’nan tossed her in a heap before Solas. “Vhenan…” He forced himself to move gathering her in his arms. Her breaths were labored and she coughed, choking on her own blood.

“We’ll leave you with this Fen’harel. It’s merely a warning of the pain yet to come.” Both he and Andruil seemed to vanish after that.

“Ariva,” Solas held her close. “My love, I am so sorry.”

“I said…I would stand with you. It…it was my…choice to…stay.” She struggled to speak.

“Vhenan,” Solas winced as his own wound throbbed. “You never should have gone through any of this. If only I…” His words trailed off and his eyes closed in agony. “Ar lath ma.”

“I…love you too.” Ariva was fading away.

“I will make things right, you have my word.” Solas said sadly. The Evanuris would fall. He would make sure of it.

She smiled weakly. “I…believe you.” A coughing fit overcame her and Solas knew they were out of time. “Goodbye…vhenan.” Were her final words before slipping away.

Solas shut his eyes as tears began to fall. “I will never forget you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Fen'harel ma halam - Dread Wolf end you
> 
> Vhenan - My heart, a term of endearment
> 
> Emma lath - My love
> 
> Ar lath ma - I love you


End file.
